A dare worth waiting for
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: A truth or a dare game amount the Gang, leads to some smooching and ice down pants.


hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the gang are now all attending Goode. They aren't demigods, but they are friends. Percy is the popular jock type along with Jason, his cousin Nico and the oddball Frank and is the nerdy chick and BFFs with the goth girl Thalia, Rich Piper and shy Hazel. Rachel hates Annabeth./p  
p style="text-align: center;"This takes place a Piper's sleepover, she invites Jason cause they're dating. Both gangs are there. That's pretty much it, enjoy/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Annabeth's /p  
p style="text-align: center;"POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright, Hazel truth or dare?" Piper twisted a braid in her hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um, dare?" Although she nodded her head, Hazel didn't look too sure of her choice. I knew instantly what Piper would choose, we all knew of Hazel's crush on Frank. And by judging the looks Percy Nico and Jason were giving Frank, they knew too./p  
p style="text-align: left;""kiss Frank, on the lips" Piper laughed when Hazel blushed scarlet/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hazel looked around the circle we sat in, and slowly crawled over to Frank. Frank was blushing to the roots of his hair, he wouldn't meet anybody's eyes. Hazel leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek and scrambled back over and retook her place on my right silent. Frank stared at his lap, but a small smile on his looked a bit disappointed at her attempt to bring the too together didn't work as planed, it was awkwardly quiet until Hazel look up and noticed we were waiting for her to go, "Oh, silly me, um, Nico truth or dare?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nico debated on either doing something physical or revealing something,"screw it, dare" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hazel looked a bit clueless to coming up with a dare, she twiddled her fingers. Leo was practically exploding, he was a prank genius. He sprung over to Hazel and whispered something in her ear excitly. At first she looked horrified then broke out in giggles. It took a few seconds for her to regain normal breaths/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Go get 2 bags of ice and then shove down your pants, one on each side" Hazel was started laughing again. The entire group broke out in uncontrollable laughter, Nico just groaning and going up stairs to get his ice. His face still angry when he returned with two gallon sized bags of crushed ice in hand. He lowered them into his black jeans, squealing when they hit bare skin. He sat down, his face scrunched up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Percy, Truth or Dare?" Nico still shifting /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, we started a fad so dare," Percy tossed some popcorn into his mouth casually. Nico glanced at me and smiled a grin the screamed mischief/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kiss," He looked at me again," Annabeth," Percy shot forward coughing/p  
p style="text-align: left;""what?" He gasped/p  
p style="text-align: left;""you heard me, do it" Nico smiled, then frowned when the ice in his pants hit him again/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay," Percy grumbled. He slid over to me, grinning. He leaned down, he was a very much amount taller then me. His lips were warm and soft. His tongue prodded my closed lips, I gently opened them granting access. Out tongues danced together, our lips mouthing together. I don't know how long it lasted, I was just enjoying it. Fireworks seemed to rushed around my body, my brain short circuiting which was a first time. I melted into the kiss, my arms knotting into his dark locks. I heard a cat call from Leo and grudgingly pulled away. Percy looked at me and winked, I blushed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""finally!" Piper threw her hand up/p  
p style="text-align: left;""what?" I asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you know how long we've waited for you two idiots to get together? It feels like ages" the rest nodded in agreement./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Which also means I earn 10 bucks from you Leo," Jason held out his palm/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You guys betted too? How come I wasn't in this? I could've made the most!" Percy grumbled/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jason ignored Percy's complain and counted his dollar bills. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Annbeth? I need to talk to you, alone," Percy whispered in my ear, I looked at his sea green eye and caved in/p  
p style="text-align: left;""sure, of course" I stood up with him and let him direct me into the hallway./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Will you go out with me?" He held my hand/p  
p style="text-align: left;""after the kiss you're really gonna ask me? Duh," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his legs, easing on to my tiptoes and kissing him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"(A/N: that's it, gonna have another chapter coming love it or hate it!)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
